Walkers Elimination
by PtiteMeve
Summary: Hi! First thing, I'm french, english is my second language, so be nice :P Mary is the new addition to the group, she just lost her brothers but she's on a mission. A story Where they really try to eliminate the walkers. rated M for language, rape, violence.
1. Going Fast

Mary was screaming as loud as she could, trying to let all the pain go out, all the fear, but she couldn't even hear herself. The music in her truck was way louder than her. She had to breath, calm down, she could not go too fast, cause she wanted them to follow her. It was hard for her not to go faster, cause all the rage inside her at this moment. She wish she could just stomp on the gas pedal real hard and go as fast as her truck would let her go, pushing it to its limits. But she knew she couldn't, she had to finish the plan as it was first intended to end, no matter what happens they agreed. She had to honor her brothers and their plan to find a way to end this shit.

Mary saw a bunch of walkers on each side of the road starting to follow her slowly, the plan was working. She took a deep breath and pressed her forehead against the stirring wheel. She didn't have to worry about other cars, obviously, and she knew the road was clear of abandoned cars cause she helped her brothers to push them all off the road a couple of days ago. She looked down on her bare legs, they were dirty and bloody, she had bruises and scratches all over them. Tears we're coming down her cheeks and she screamed again, hitting the wheel with both her fists as hard as she could; now going much faster than before. The punk music was getting louder and louder adjusting to the speed of her vehicle. She was going way to fast now, she thought. She took a look at the rear mirror to see if the walkers we're still following her, they we're too far now, but she saw something else. She slowed down and looked in her left mirror, squinting her eyes to see better, two person we're running towards her. She could see them wave their arms like crazy people. They saw the horde of walkers coming behind them.

Mary had a really quick decision to make; she could start to see an army of walkers behind the two strangers. Other bitters we're closing in on each side of them, if she didn't help them, they we're doomed.

«Fuck! » she screamed, starting to go backwards.

She took the gun that was on the passenger seat and she placed it on her thighs. When she was near enough she stopped her truck, paused her Bad Religion CD and yelled at the two strangers:

«Get in the trunk! FAST!

The girl was the first to hop in, she had mid-length brown hair and she looked exhausted. Mary noticed that she had a gun tucked in her jeans. Then, the guy hopped in, he was holding a crossbow. They both sat down and Mary was going forward again. She was trying to think: can she trust them? Of course not! She was happy to see the girl, but the guy didn't look very friendly. We're they friend? What we're they doing on the road without a vehicle?

Mary smiled when she saw the big trees appear in front of her, she could soon relax again. She stopped her red truck next to one of the biggest trees. She jumped out of it, without even thinking about the fact that she was half naked. Black socks, pink panties and a black tank was all she got on. It was cold outside and she could feel the goosebumps all over her skin. She opened the backseat door and grabbed her bag, when she felt him getting closer to her, pointing his crossbow at her.

«What tha fuck yer doing?» he yelled at her with his strong redneck accent.

«Yer fucking crazy, we're all going to get killed!» he screamed again.

The girl behind him was looking behind her to figure out how much time they had before the walkers would join them. Mary looked at him with piercing eyes, she was angry too, she just saved their lives and he was talking to her like that, she could just not believe it.

«Shut the fuck up and do as I say if you want to live ASSHOLE!»

He took one more step towards her, looking furious, but his friend stopped him.

«Listen to her Daryl, it looks like she have a plan.»

Mary opened her bag and pulled three safety harness out of it. She tossed one to each stranger and proceeded to put hers on.

«Put this on! GO!»

Hers was in place in seconds, she felt a little less naked with it on. She helped the girl with hers.

«What's your name?»

«Maggie, thanks for helping us.»

She turned her head to Daryl who was just finishing putting his harness on, cursing to himself.

«Shitface!» then look back at the girl «Maggie!»

«We have this tree fast! Once at the top, I'll tell you what to do.»

Mary went first, then Maggie and Daryl. It was about time cause walkers weren't very far by then. It looked like there was hundreds of them. Once at the top, Mary attached her harness to a red cord. Maggie did like her followed by Daryl.

«OK. It's a zip-line! We're gonna go across to the other side. I'll show you how to attach yourselves.

«Oh my God» said Maggie, she looked freaked out by the height.

«Listen! You don't want to fall, if you fall you are dead!»

Mary pointed down the cliff below them, the bottom of it was not that deep but it was full of pointy metal pickets, some of them already had victims on them.

«We have to go fast, they are starting to lose interest!»

They showed them how to secure their harness and took one of the bells that were hanging on the tree.

«When you cross, make as much noise as you can!»

Mary pushed her feet against the tree to give her a good swing, she was screaming and ringing her bell as hard as she could. She could see walkers starting to go crazy, the ones in the back pushing on the ones in the front. Rows of them falling into the cliff, it was working. Once on the other side, Mary took her harness off and looked around to see if there were any walkers coming for her. She took the knife in her bag and stabbed one right in the eye. Before she knew it, there was a bunch of them now walking in her direction.

«Watch out!» she heard Maggie scream.

Mary turned around and stabbed another one in the neck and then stabbed him again in the head more times that it was necessary letting a profound scream get out of her lungs. Maggie was shooting multiple walkers, when Daryl landed on their side taking his crossbow to kill the three remaining bitters. As soon as it was done, Mary got up on her feet and ran to the edge of the cliff. Maggie and Daryl followed her and stopped by her side to see the show. The sun was getting down and they were watching walkers impaled onto metal pickets, sometimes five or six of them on top of one another. The cliff was large, so there were a lot of them. They could hear them growl, trying to free themselves. Some of them fell next to the pickets, but they were stuck in the cliff, unable to climb the twelve foot muddy walls around them.

«This is genius...» whispered Maggie.

On the other side of the cliff, they could see a couple dozen of walkers still going around searching for fresh flesh to eat.

«My brothers were supposed to kill those bastards.» Mary was crying, she didn't really notice that she said this out loud.

She was shivering, shaking like a leaf, but she could not move. She was so proud of her family, what they accomplished to try to save a little parcel of this world.

«She's freezing, give her your poncho» said Maggie, Mary wasn't really listening.

«Really?» he was not loving her idea.

«Come on! She saved our lives!»

Daryl took his crossbow off his shoulder, took off his poncho with one hand and put his weapon back on his shoulder.

«There, put this on.» he said to Mary.

She looked at him, still having tears in her eyes. They looked at each other for a little moment 'till Daryl broke it off, looking back at the walkers across the cliff. Mary put the poncho on, it was way too big for her, but it was keeping her warm. She could feel the heat of Daryl on it, it felt good. Her legs and the bottom of her cheeks were still exposed, but at least her upper body was warming a bit.

«Thanks» she said softly, trying to be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

They stayed there, watching the sun go down for a little while. Then Mary turned on her heels and said:

«Let's get inside.»

The two strangers were walking behind her, suddenly she felt a little shy in her pink panties, but it was kinda late now to be self-conscious about it. The house looked like a big chalet, it was cozy even if the walls and the windows were barricaded. For the rest of it, it looked like nothing had move since the world ended. Slippers for them next to the front door, family pictures everywhere, warm blanket resting on the couch.

Mary sat in the stairs, her arms wrapped around her knees, letting the poncho fall over her legs. She was so tired, but Maggie and Daryl were looking at her, waiting for her to say something. She brushed her hair back with both her hands.

«My name is Mary, this is my parent's house. You can stay for the night, there is enough rooms for each of us. You can take a shower, there is no hot water, but still...»

She showed them their rooms and went to hers to take fresh clothes. Mary was the first in the shower, she locked the door and pressed a chair against the knob, she did not trust them yet. She took Daryl's poncho off and folded it, then stripped naked and tossed her filthy clothes in the trash. Mary is a cute girl, she was not incredibly beautiful, but she was sweet/innocent looking. Brunette, brown eyes, 5'6, now she was really fit, but before the apocalypse she was curvier. She washed herself like she had to take a layer of skin of, rubbing it way to hard, she gave the same treatment to her hair. She felt so dirty. She closed her eyes, letting the water go down her face and hair.

_She saw her two brothers, they were on their knees next to each other. Jay was crying and Max was screaming something with so much anger, she was almost scared of him. _

She shook her head and got out of the shower. If the water would have been warm, she could have stayed there for hours, but it was not, so it took her only a few minutes. She was wearing some black PJ pants and her favorite Pennywise t-shirt. She was going straight to the kitchen thinking that the other two would still be in their rooms. She jumped a little when she saw Daryl sitting at the table.

«Hey, jumpy? Are you scared of me?»

She didn't like being in a room alone with him. Maggie just got in the shower, she could hear the water running in the pipes inside the walls. She just wanted to get rid of the men.

«No, I just don't like you.»

«Yeah, calling me asshole and shitface, I've figured that. Yer such a sweet mouth aren't ya?»

She stared at him and he stared at her, he wasn't moving. It felt like a staring contest, which one was going to fall first. She thought it was stupid and made her feel even more uncomfortable. Maybe she was scared of him after all. Mary turned her back on him to open the pantry.

«At least I said thanks for the poncho» she was trying to make peace now.

«Yeah, where is it?» He asked impatient.

«I've put it on your bed, don't worry, relax».

Mary heard him getting up, he was going around the table, taking the long way around if he just wanted to leave the kitchen. She was intimidated; slowly she moved her hand toward the knives block on the counter. He passed right by her and went directly to the stairs.

«My turn!» he said

She took a long breath of relief, talking to herself:

«They are not all like that Mary, keep calm.»

A couple minutes later, she heard Maggie coming down the stairs. She was eager to ask her some questions, she felt way more comfortable with her.

«Mary?»

«Maggie? Is everything ok?» she asked walking to the stairs to meet her.

Maggie was staring at the pictures on the wall.

«Are they the brothers you were talking about?» she was pointing at a picture of her twins.

«Yeah, it's Jay and Max» she answered with sadness in her voice.

«Where are they?» she asked kinda knowing the answer.

Mary was getting mad, she was the one who wanted to ask questions.

«Dead, both of them.»

«These walkers took so many lives» said Maggie

«Yes» she said, it was a lie, but she didn't want to explain. It was her turn to question her.

«He's your boyfriend?» Mary asked

Maggie looked at her with huge question marks in her eyes.

«Daryl.»

«No! No, he's not. He's a friend...I guess. We are both part of the same group, but we were separated from them when we were hunting and this gigantic horde of walkers appeared.»

«Do we have to worry about him? Being a menace?»

«No. He can look rough, but he's a nice guy. He saved my life a few times.»

Maggie charged right back with her own question:

«Are you alone here?»

«Now I am, this morning I still had my brothers».

She said too much, she was angry at herself. Daryl was now coming back from his shower and he was still wearing the same clothes he wore all day.

«I left you some fresh clothes you know, didn't you see it?»

«I like my stuff» and said, looking at her annoyed.

«You can take your crossbow off you know, did you showered with it?»

Maggie let a laugh go out. Mary frowned, she wasn't trying to be funny, she was trying to be a smartass with him. Daryl didn't think she was funny at all. He looked even more annoyed then before. He sat back to where he was in the kitchen, the girls followed him. Daryl was looking at her.

«So what, are ya a stripper or sometin?»

«What? No! What the hell, why?»

Maggie looked at him with angry eyes.

«You were half naked all day. You got caught in the middle of your show?»

Mary felt like killing him. She was angry at him to make fun of her, she felt so vulnerable all day. She was trying to forget what happened all day but his little joke forced her to think about it.

_Her vision was blurry, like she just got hit on the head. She could hear to sound of her brother Max's voice, it felt so far. He was screaming, she could tell, but she couldn't understand what he was saying. She was having a hard time to breathe, like she had a weight on her throat, so she lifted her hands to check on her neck. Her hands landed on two arms, now she knew, she was being strangled. She tried to open her eyes wider, to see what was happening and she saw him on top of her. He looked at her, his angry face changed to an evil smirk, she didn't know who he was. _

_«Yeah, you like that little bitch!» _

Mary was shaking, Maggie was trying to talk to her but it was like she wasn't even there anymore.

«Mary! Mary! Are you ok? Mary!»

Mary snapped out of her trance, and walked towards the fridge without saying a word. The look in her eyes was cold. She took the biggest magnet on it, a big rock painted as a ladybug and she threw it in Daryl's face. Daryl got the magnet right on his bottom lip, he was bleeding. He was angry, but he stayed on his chair, letting Mary run to her room. Obviously he touched something fragile there, but he didn't feel bad for her, she was the one being a smartass to start with.

Mary was crying in her bed, she didn't had time to really think about what happened that day. She was shaking with anger again, rocking back and forth in her bed. Her head was spinning with horrible images: Jay crying, Max screaming, that guy smile, what he said, guns, blood, walkers. Mary was trying to talk herself out of this spiral.

«I have to be stronger, I'm gonna survive this, we promised dad. I'm the only one left know».

She cried for several hours, she could not sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for reading **** I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**BTW, italics are used when Mary is in her head, thinking or dreaming. I didn't do it in the first 2 chapters, but I think it will made it easier like that.**

**Here's chapter 3. **

Mary was resting her back against the headboard of her bed. She was finally closing her eyes when a ray of sun slapped her in the face. She could now see the sun rise between the wooden boards on her window. _Her world was so different now, nothing like yesterday, nothing like it used to be before the apocalypse._ She got up and went straight to the mirror. Her face was pale, before she would always wear a little bit of mascara, now it felt very stupid to just even think about it. Her hair was messy, maybe she should cut them a little, they were down to her shoulders. It would be easier if they were shorter, but she liked to be able to put them in a ponytail. She stopped her eyes on her neck, closing her eyes shut as soon as she seen the bruises on it. She shook the bad memories away. _There is no time for that. _At that moment she made a decision.

_«I won't be a victim, I'm strong, I'm tough, I have to put all that away and go forward. I have to survive now.»_

She changed to her favorite jeans, a black t-shirt and a grey hoodie. Still in front of the mirror she let her eyes look at the pictures glued around it. She reached for one of her twin brothers and tucked it in her back pocket. She carefully placed her knife and her gun into her belt and took a box of matches before leaving the room.

It was really early in the morning, maybe 5, she took her mother's coat and put her combat boots on and went outside. There was no sign of walkers so she went on. She was not very far away when she heard the door shut again behind her. She turned around and saw Daryl walking towards her.

«Go away! Fuckface!» she was yelling at him.

«Yer good at mix'n'matching insults, I'll have to give ya that sweet mouth!»

«Just go away...»

He ran to her. He walked by her side for a moment, completely silent. She knew he was looking at her, but she didn't want to talk to him, she still felt angry at him and his poor sense of humor. At the same time, she felt kinda bad to be so cold to him, he could not know what she went through or how she felt. She turned her head to look at him, he was chewing his thumb. He was wearing his poncho. Mary always thought they were silly looking, but it fitted him well. She smiled at her thought. She realised that she really didn't know what to think of him. He was rough looking and looked kinda scary but at the same time he had those childish ways: hot headed, chewing his thumb, the staring contest. _Oh My God, just stop it! The guy hates you and you hate him too. What's wrong with you?_

He finally spoke up again.

«Hey... 'bout yesterday, I didn't mean to. I was just trying to be an ass.»

«Well, congrats, you are an ass.»

He was getting impatient with her attitude, why wouldn't she just say ok and shut up. He wanted to make things up with her cause she saved his life and gave him a roof for the night so he went on.

«Fuck» he mumbled, «Ok... I'm sorry... happy now». _Apologizing just like a little grumpy kid would do._

She looked at him and smiled a little, she just won the battle. She didn't know him very much, but she would gamble both her arms that he was not the kind to say sorry.

«Ok, fair enough.» She said. «Do you want to help me?»

«With what?»

«Finishing the job.»

They were back at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the soon to be dead-dead walkers.

«You see those little puddles down there? It's gasoline.»

She reached to her pocket and took a match, she bent down and took a little string of white cord in her hands. She lit up the tip and they saw the fire running down the cliff. Soon enough, the entire pit was on fire. The bitters were burning down into dust so fast, almost like they were empty inside. Daryl was watching the fire, mesmerized.

«Who thought about all this» He asked.

«My family.»

«How? The zip-lines? The pickets?»

Maggie just joined them, she ran outside when she saw the fire. She wanted to ask what happened but she figured the fire was there on purpose by the look on Daryl's face.

Mary explained.

«The zip-lines were already there. My family own a Tree Adventure Park. You may not have noticed but there is a lot of zip-line around here. The cliff was there, we just added the sharp pickets. They are neighbor's old fences, old pipes we took from their empty houses. Jay, one of my twin brothers, noticed that the walkers were attracted to noise, so he thought of the bells. Max was not satisfied about the pickets, they were not killing enough geeks, so he thought of the gas.»

«How many times did you guys do this car stunt you did yesterday?» Maggie asked.

«It was a first, I thought it would be more effective if we attracted more walkers at the same time. This way we would get rid of them faster and we would have a safer place to live.»

Daryl was looking back at the house:

«What if the walkers are coming from this side of the cliff?»

«We have zip-lines on both sides.» Mary was pointing at one of them, guiding his eyes with her index across the other side of the cliff.

«It's perfect, we have to talk to Rick about this» He said looking at Maggie.

«Who's Rick?»

«He's kinda our group leader, he would be very impressed by all this, it's incredible.» Maggie responded.

«How many are you?» Mary asked

«15». Daryl answered before Maggie could even begin to count in her head.

«Only men?»

«No, we are 6 women and there is a kid, Rick's son.»

«Where are they?»

«We live at my dad's farm, but it's not safe as it is here»

«We were not very far from the farm when the horde of walkers surprised us. Maybe a few miles from where you find us on the road» Said Daryl.

_Just a few miles._

Mary was thinking about geography, she tried to make a map in her head. When she found them, it had been at least 45 minutes that she escaped. At first, she was driving really fast, but she had slowed down when she realised they were not chasing her. She was not able to recall the roads that she took, but she was pretty confident that the camp where she lost her brothers was far from the farm.

Mary was not sure yet if she could trust this new group, but she felt like she could trust Maggie, even Daryl. She agreed to let them get Rick and bring him to her house so they could talk and maybe have an agreement on how they would work together. Mary was not stupid, it was less likely that she would survive on her own without her brothers. This group would possibly be a good thing for her. And the group needed her and her land and her walker trap.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's not my favorite chapter, but it had to be done. More action to come.**

Mary had to trust them blindly on that one. If her brothers were still here, they would never allowed her to do what she was about to do. She reached to her pocket and she handed her truck keys to Daryl.

_What if they don't come back? I won't have a car anymore, but I can't let them go by foot, it's was too dangerous and it would take them forever._

Daryl felt her hesitation:

«If ya want to come with us, ya won't have to worry about never seeing yer truck again» It was like he had just read in her mind.

«Yeah... I could, but what if the group doesn't want me there?» she answered.

«They will be happy to see you!» Maggie paused «And, if you meet them all, it's gonna be easier to decide if you want us here with you...»

Mary nodded, Maggie was right.

_If Maggie feels safe with them, then maybe I will too._

Mary handed her keys to Daryl again:

«Wanna drive? You know the way.»

They packed some stuff in the trunk, food, guns, just in case. Mary brought a bag with some clothes in it and her harness, she would never leave without it. Daryl was looking at her while she was packing. It was not a weird look, she thought, he was just thinking.

«Maybe we should bring harnesses for everyone, and show them what you can do with this walker trap when we come back?»

«That's if they want to come» She retorted.

«They will, I know Rick. Maybe Hershel will have a hard time to leave his farm, but he will do what is best for his daughters ».

«And, if I want them to come...» she said looking at him waiting for his reaction.

«You will.»

«Well, you sound pretty confident about that»

He changed the subject:

«Do you have enough harnesses for 15?»

«Yes, we have more than 50 of them here.»

Daryl was driving. Mary was beside him in the passenger seat, while Maggie was in the backseat. When Daryl started the truck, everyone jumped out of their pants at the loud music coming from the radio.

_...Welcome my son, to where the work is never done... _

Mary forgot to turn down the volume the day before, her Bad Religion CD was still on full volume. She almost tore off the button and it was silence again.

«Sorry...» she said, making an awkward face.

Two walkers heard the music and were coming out of the woods.

«Drive by them» she told Daryl.

She scrolled her window down and took the machete that was hidden under her seat, without any hesitation she decapitated both of them. Daryl was happy they had met her, she was tough and great with weapons, she was smart and she wanted to act and do something about all this crap. She was different from the other girls from the group, she was not looking for shelter, she was a fighter. At that thought, he saw her back in the kitchen, shaking with anger and fear at his stupid comment, she was a strong one, but something had happened to her. Maybe the loss of her brothers had left a crack in her shell.

The drive was pretty much complete silence. Maggie was napping on the backseat. After a couple of minutes, they were right where she found them the day before. It was a long empty road in front of them.

«You guys did this too?» Daryl asked.

«The cars? Yes. We had to have a safe road to attract them to us without getting caught»

«Most of been hard ta push all those cars out of tha way» There was at least 40 cars on the sides of the road.

«It was, but we promised our dad we would fight before he died»

Daryl was looking at her at the corner of his eyes, still looking at the road in front of him. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her , but he didn't allow himself to ask, he wasn't an open book himself so he didn't want to give her a chance to question him back. But Mary talked:

«My dad was old, and sick, he died in his bed a few months ago. Our plan was almost finished when he past, so he made us promise to fight. He was not the kind of man to choose to only survive. He wanted us to fight back and kill them all. That's when we decided to do the car trick, but we had to be prepared»

Daryl was listening to her while driving, her voice was so soft he felt calm for the first time since the shit hit the fan. Maggie was sleeping profoundly.

«Max was so angry after our father's death, he was the one who shot him when he turned, but his anger kept him going, he...»

Daryl interrupted her, with a surprised almost shocked «What?»

«What, what?»

«Ya said yer dad was sick?»

«Yeah, but when he turned, Max...»

He did it again «He was bit then.»

«No» she paused.

_Oh God, they don't know._

Daryl was looking at her with intense eyes, he was driving much slower now.

«We all turn Daryl, didn't you know? No matter how we die, we turn.»

«Fucking Shit!» He hit the wheel with both hands.

Maggie jumped as she woke up, looking scared.

Mary continued:

«That's probably why we were not able to contain it and why we got so behind the situation, even the army. How many person dies every minute of every day in this world?»

«What are you talking about?» Maggie asked, looking at Daryl angry eyes in the rear mirror.

«Were all gonna fucking turn, as soon as we fucking die!Fuck!»

Mary explained to them what happened to her dad after his death, and that she had seen the same phenomenon with her neighbor who was shot accidentally.

«They both die and turned, no bite.»

Silence again, Daryl and Maggie were trying o let this new information sink in. Daryl was going at a more normal speed again.

«Hey Daryl, on your right» said Maggie.

Mary could see the barn getting closer, she was nervous. What kind of people was she about to meet? She had learnt the hard way that the living in this world were way more dangerous than the dead. When they turned left on the little dirt road that led to the farm, she saw a lot of movement. As they were getting closer to the group, she saw two men and one blond women pointing guns at them. When they recognized Daryl at the wheel, they all dropped their weapons and run to them. Maggie jumped out of the truck and hugged a young Asian man, 4 others came around her and hugged her all together.

_Her parents and her siblings. _Mary felt a hint of jealousy.

Daryl was on the other side of the truck, the rest of the group around him, asking him a ton of questions. Mary stayed in the car, wishing that she could just disappear in thin air right now. It had been a long time since she last seen so many friendly looking people, yet she felt desperately alone.

«Rick, you have to meet Mary!» Maggie opened her door and pulled her out.

Usually Mary was not a shy girl, she was confident and sure of herself, but she felt very vulnerable at this moment with all the eyes watching her.

«Hi Mary, my name is Rick»

«Hi.» she responded softly like they would kill her if she talked normally.

«Daryl told me you saved them from death yesterday, we owe you much now.»

Rick seemed like a nice guy, definitely a leader. Mary felt more comfortable now that he was talking to her so kindly.

«Come over here» She followed him, now being the center of attention.

«This is my wife Lori and our son Carl»

_Wow! This women is pregnant, poor her._

«Shane, Andrea, T-Dog, Dale, Carol and Glenn were part of our original group. This is Hershel, it's his farm, he's wife Patricia and his kids, Beth, Jimmy and well you know Maggie. They welcomed us here a few weeks ago.»

Mary smiled to the group. Shane stepped up closer to her and asked:

«Are you alone? Where is your camp?»

Maggie answered for her before she could open her mouth: «Relax Shane, she's alone,ok. She lives in a house about 30 minutes from here.»

Shane looked skeptical and went on: «How did you survive alone?»

«I was with my 2 twin brothers, but they were both killed yesterday, that's how» she felt her ears burn.

Shane was about to ask more questions but Rick stopped him: «Ok enough. We have to eat and get prepared for the next run.»

**First run with the group for Mary to come. Please, if you read, leave a little review, it's keeping me motivated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trigger Warning, mention of assault. **

**Don't forget: Italics are thoughts or dreams.**

It was already night fall by now. Mary had spent the day listening to the members of the group. Trying to figure out who was who and what kind of relationships they had with each other. Dale and Andrea were looking pretty close. _Maybe father/daughter? _Carol was a quiet one, doing chores all day. Rick and Shane were the leaders, well Rick mostly, but Shane was definitely a big player. Daryl left the farm almost immediately after they arrived. He walked to the woods with his crossbow on his shoulder and no one tried to stop him. He was a lone wolf, not hard to believe with his hot temper, but she knew he was a deeper person than that, remembering when he apologized to her earlier that same day. T-Dog and Glenn were joking around, Glenn always had an eye on the farm like he could watch Maggie through the walls making sure she was safe. He was in love with her, it was obvious. The Green family was always inside, so she was not able to observe them, but by the way they welcomed Maggie when they arrived made Mary think they were good people. Lori looked worried, being pregnant was probably the reason why and having a kid to look after all day in this world must be hard too. They all look kind to her, so she made a decision, she would let them live with her in her house if they wanted to.

It was very dark now, Mary was sitting in her truck, struggling to keep herself warm. The members of the original group (like Rick called them) were gathering around a camp fire, sitting around it, talking softly.

Mary would of love to join, but she was not part of their group, plus, the only person she felt she knew, Daryl, was not back yet. She crawled to the backseat of her red truck and prepared herself to sleep. She had a small blanket and used her bag of clothes as a pillow. She locked all the doors before closing her eyes and drifting into the darkness of the night.

_She felt like she was being strangled again. She tried to fight, but it was like she could not control her body, like her mind was floating outside of it. Max was right next to her, she could see him scream but not a sound was coming out of his mouth, like he was on mute. There was not a single sound. She could only see. The evil smiling guy was still on top of her, but she recognized him this time. The first time she saw him she thought he was handsome, but it was all just a sick game. Her vision was getting blurry, she knew she was crying, but she could not feel the tears in her eyes or on her cheeks. She was completely numb and deaf._

BANG! _She felt the floor vibrate under her back. Suddenly, she could hear. «Yeah, you like that, little bitch!» She turned her head to look at her brother, she could hear him now, loud and clear: «Don't fucking touch her bastard! I'm gonna fucking kill you!»_

BANG! _There was another man behind her brother, he was pointing a gun at his head._

BANG! _She felt her brother's blood splatter on her face. He shot him._

BANG! Mary! BANG!

She woke up, crying and shaking. Daryl was outside banging on her window, he looked panicked. She sat and wrapped her arms around her knees. Extending her right arm, she unlocked the door. Daryl opened it and looked at her.

«Are you okay? You were screaming like hell!»

«Really?»

«Christ's sake, were you sleeping the whole time?»

«It was just a nightmare.»

He stayed there a little moment, waiting to see if she was gonna tell him about her bad dream, but she kept silent. She was not going to tell him about that day, so she tried to look as normal as possible so he would go away. So he went to his tent, leaving her alone again.

_I'm not tough, I'm weak. This is gonna haunt me forever.¸_

She barely slept that night, again, she was too scared to go back to that place and time.

The sun was rising, she could hear people talking right next to her truck. It was Shane.

«IF, she can prove herself on this run, she can stay, final offer Rick!»

«Ok Shane, but be nice.» She heard a knock on her window.

So she was going on a run with Shane, Andrea and Glenn. They were supposed to find food and medications. Shane made it clear, is she could prove she could be useful to the group, she could stay. She had not talked about her house and the zip-lines to the group yet. Maggie and Daryl had kept the secret, leaving her the choice to invite them or not.

Shane was driving, Glenn by his side. Mary and Andrea were at the back of Shane's Tucson. Mary had her gun and her knife, she was ready for this. She was not scared, she knew how to fight and she was a fast runner. Her brothers had made a huge deal about training. They had to keep their shape in order to survive, so she trained with them, running, doing crunches. She was in a better shape than she ever was.

Shane stopped the car in front of a small drug store. He turned to look at Andrea and Glenn

«You two go check if you can find anything useful in the pharmacy, Me and Mary we'll go find some food».

Mary was not very happy to team up with him, but he was the boss on this run. Shane was in front of her, running from cars looking for food or other supplies. They were all empty.

«Shane» she whispered «I think I can see a general store behind that building»

«Ok, take the lead, I'll cover you».

Shane was behind her, he was supposed to look after walkers but all he could do was watch her ass. Since Rick came back, Lori had pushed him away and he felt alone. She was wearing skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, she was jogging so he could see her breasts bounce a little. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail, he was liking her skin, her neck.

«Shit, the door is locked!»

Shane shook his thoughts away and tried to open the door, it was locked. They made their way to the side of the small building, there was a small window, it was open.

«You will have to help me here, I can climb and crawl inside, I'll unlock the door for you» Mary said very seriously.

Shane felt like saying no, but they didn't find anything in the cars, so this store was maybe their only chance to bring something back to the camp.

Shane placed his hands together to help her climb the brick wall, Mary stepped on his hands and pushed herself up as high as she could but she could not reach the edge of the window.

Shane turned, still lifting her and pressed his back against the wall.

«Climb on my shoulders» He said.

She got her right knee on his right shoulder, Shane had her crotch directly in his face. He lifted her a little more and she was finally able to grip the edge. Her left foot left his hands on she got her other knee on his other shoulder. He brought both his hands to her waist to keep her balanced. His hands touched the soft skin of her hipbones and he could feel his pant tighten has he pushed her further up.

Mary felt sick to be touched like that by him, but they had a job to do.

_Suck it up!_

The store had been untouched, just like they hoped, Mary could see a walker near the cashier. She took her knife and slowly approached it. She stabbed it right in the back of the head and let her fall soundly on the ground. Shane was on the other side of the door, watching her as she walked by him to unlock it.

It was a very good run, even if Andrea and Glenn found nothing. Except for the little general store, the rest of the small town had already been robbed of all it's useful supplies.

_I wonder who came here before us? Maybe It's them, the monsters who killed her brothers. She was starting to get nervous at this thought, like if they could see her somehow._

They were back at the farm and everyone was happy to see everything they have found. She saw Shane nodding to Rick, she had earned her place. It was now time to talk to them about her house.

**Voilà! Ok question here, Im not sure about my Shane/Mary/Daryl triangle. Do you want Shane to be an asshole and see him get rough with Mary and Daryl kinda save her? OR you want to see an actual love triangle, Mary having trouble to decide which one of them she loves? HELP!**


End file.
